Saddle trees have been used in horse saddles for very many years and many different designs have been proposed, it being necessary to consider the anatomy of the horse, the anatomy of the rider and the balance of the saddle and the rider on the horse's body. Typical saddle trees are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,988 (Anderson), PCT Application No. PCT/GB97/02192 (Huggins), and PCT Application No. PCT/US97/20013 (Coffin). However, known saddle trees do not satisfactorily meet all of the above-mentioned desired criteria with respect to the rider.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved saddle tree which enables a saddle incorporating the tree to more clearly meet such desired criteria.